The Loud Dragon
by Goji House
Summary: After Lisa's unfinished chemical filled with Night Fury DNA,it transformed Lincoln into a Night Fury!
1. Super short intro!

In the Loud House,Lisa was making a unknown chemical,not even she knows,and she's smart.

"Come on,one little drop." Lisa's arm shook as she tried to drop a bit of unknown liquid.

"Kids,dinners ready!!" Lynn Sr. shouted.

"Gahh,dang it,too much!" Lisa dropped too much.

Lisa left her room, mist came from the bottle,making a Night Fury head.

From the mist,a faint Night Fury roar is heard.

"Did you hear that?" Lincoln asked.

"Sort of,like a Night Fury,eh we must be hearing things,dude." Luna replied.

"Hm,maybe youe right." Lincoln walked downstairs.

Another Night Fury roar is faintly heard.


	2. Transformation

Lincoln was walking around the house,when he saw mist from Lisa's room,and went inside to check it out.

"Lisa,you in here,wow the mist is so dark,weird." Lincoln looked around.

The faint Night Fury roar is heard again.

"What,Night Fury,impossible." Lincoln scratched his head.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked behind him.

"Ahh,dang it Lori!!" Lincoln yelped.

"I'm finding out what's with the mist." Lincoln explained.

Then a NF roar is heard,again.

"Oh,my phone sporry Linc,hey boo-boo-bear." Lori was on the phone,for the millionth time.

"Night Fury ringtone,strange." Lincoln tapped his chin.

Lincoln started to feel lightheaded,then his eyes started changing color,from original to a green color.

His nails became black claws,his teeth started to becomem sharp and retractable.

His skin turned black and he sprouted wings,black wings.

Then a loud roar is heard.

"What was that!?" Luna bolted as she heard the roar.

"Night Furys are fiction,so that can't be a Night Fury." Lynn shook her head.

Then a growl is heard,getting louder as it comes closer.

"Oh really,what's that?" Luan pointed to a growling Night Fury.

The Night Fury got closer,and closer snarling,and startling his sisters.

Then the Fury pinned down five of them.

Lincoln gave them the death glare.

His green eyes stared into the eyes of Luna.

His wings unfolded a little and he started to growl.

Luna closed her eyes as she thought she was gonna die.

Instead of firing his plasma blast,he simply roared at her.

 ** _Raaaaaaaaaaaaa_** ** _annnnngkkkkk!!!_**

Then he bolted out the door,flying.

"Don't let it escape!!!" Lynn ran upstairs,with her sisters following.

"There's catapult on the roof,use that!!" Lisa ran to the window.


	3. Search and Bonding

On top of the roof,Lori was ontop the catapult,aming at the Fury.

"This thing is too fast,that bitch!!!" Lori slammed her fist.

The Night Fury brother flew high up so they couldn't see him.He circled around,waiting for his sisters to give up the attack.But they were still there,waiting for him to apppear.Then,he had enough,the inside of his mouth glew purple,then he divebomed,making the iconic screech as he got closer.The sisters heard this,and began to attack.

Then a short stream of purple energy flies so fast,Lori had to shoot then get out.

 ** _Bam!!_**

The catapult was in flames,but the net caught Lincoln's Night Fury tail,then more nets catch his wings,head,and legs.

'Aggh,my sisters are dead when I come back, **Raaaaaaaannnngkkk!!!** 'Lincoln screeeched as he plummeted to the woods.

"Lori,you hurt!?" Leni asked.

"Just a damn scar,that thing is an asshole,Luna,go kill that bastard!!"Lori tosed a dagger and a shield.

" Why her,I should kill the creature,not even Hiccup could kill it!!"Lynn crossed her arms.

"He's gonna be pissed,and you too weak compared to a fucking Night Fury." Luan explained.

"Do I have to Kill it though?" Luna asked.

"Duh,we can't have dragons running amok,setting things on fire."Lynn rolled her eyes.

" Fine,I'll make a quick death."Luna sighed.

"Nah,make it slow and painful." Lola had firey eyes.

"Whatever, _no way it's gonna be slow_." Luna whispered to herself the last part.

"Alright,I'll go,I'll be back..tomorrow." Luna walked into the forest.

"Stupid sisters,I'm a fucking asshole to kill this creature." Luna rubbed her arm.

It took Luna hours,and hours,and hours to find the Night Fury,she ran into other animals,such as mice,non-veomous snakes,owls,even a _Terrible Terror_ scampered past her.Then she past trees with branches,broken on the ground,a huge trail of dirt indicated that her brother skidded across the ground.

"Whoa,that's hardcore." Luna saw the trail.

Then she saw her own brother,laying there motionless.

"Ahhh!!" Luna yelped at the sight.

She looked back up,shaking as she saw the creature laying there.She ran over to a nearby rock,holding the dagger in her hands.Luna started to sweat as she felt like shit for going along with this stupid plan.She thought about what could happen if she didn't kill the dragon,she found out she murdured her own brother,befriend the creature,or be beat up by her sisters,hell nah,kill it!

Sigh*"Let's go Lunes."Luna tiptoed over.

"God,forgive me." Luna facepalmed.

She poked the animal,The Night Fury retailiated by moving his arm.

"Okay,still alive.." Luna looked at the animal's new scar over his eye.

The camera pans over to the creature's eye,that suddenly opened.

"Uh,I-I'm gonna kill you dragon,I'm a Loud,I'm a **Loud**!!" Luna screamed.

The dragon groaned as his leg wound bled.

Luna raised the dagger,but pauses too look at the dragon's face,which droops as he prepares for his death.

'My own sister,going to kill me,wow,worst day ever,maybe the last.'Lincoln closed his greem eyes as he lays motionless.

Luna thought to herself,'wait,why am I doing this? It's Lori's fault,I-I can't!!'

Luna lowered the dagger,frowning at the scar over his eye.

"She did this." Luna backed away.

She looked at the dagger,then started to cut the ropes on his tail,wings,head and legs.

Lincoln opened his eyes,feeling the tightness loosening.

After cutting the last rope,Lincoln springs up and pins her to the nearby rock.

Just like hours ago,he gives her the death glare.

His wings unfolded a little and started to growl.

Luna closed her eyes.

He reeled back and gave a roar.

 **Raaeeeeaaaaaaannngkkk!**

Then he flew off,but was missing a tail fin so crashed into a cove,trying to get out.

Luna heard his wailing,trying to fly,she didn't know why he couldn't.

Instead of fainting,she looked back as she walked out the forest.

At home,Luna felt very tierd and was heading upstairs to her room.

"Hey,Luna,wow you look tired,you okay?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah,he gave a struggle,but he's done for." Luna lied.

"Alright,we gotta dragon hunter here." Lynn playfully punched Luna's arm.

"Ow _,why does she have to punch me_?" Luna whispered.

At the cove,Lincoln growled and snarled,he couldn't get out with a damaged,or missing tail fin.

The sun was setting,and day turned to night.He had plenty of water,but he had one thing on his mind,'Do they know it's me?' Obviously not,he also wondered,'Will Luna come back? But,can I trust her?'

 _In a nightmare_

Luna wakes up in the forest,she jolted up on her feet.

Then The Night Fury jumps in front of her,with demomic eyes.

"What?" Luna backed up.

"What's the matter,can't reconize your own brother?" Demonic Night Fury asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luna shook her head.

"I was that Night Fury,who gave you the death glare,you set me free,but I can't fly,I was _shot_ down by you!!" Demonic Night Fury screeched.

"It was Lori who shot you down,not me,I was forced to kill you,but my gut told otherwise!!" Luna defended.

"Well,your gut was right not to kill me,you would be a murderer,an outcast,do you want that?" Demonic asked.

"No-no I don't!!!" Luna cried.

"The real me is in a cove,trying to get out,bring a fish,it worked with Hiccup,it can work for you." Demonic smirked.

"Also,be quick about it,our sisters can't know unless your ready!!" Demonic flew off.

"Wait,come back,bro,please don't leave me..again." Luna cried.

 _Nightmare over_

Luna woke up in her bed,breathing heavily.

"It's just a nightmare,but was he right?" Luna held her forehead.

Then she quietly packed some clothes.

"Hey, it might be a few days." Luna looked at the readers.

Then took her bag,went to the kitchen for a fish,found one,ran back up stairs,out Lincoln's window and headed out into the forest once more.

She knew it would be a while before she reached the cove,then Demonic walked up.

"So,your going to repair our bond?" Demonic asked.

"Yeah,I geuss so." Luna looked down.

"What's wrong Luna?" Demonic asked with a worried tone.

"I can't belive it's him." Luna rubbed her arm.

"Did you think Night Furies travel _this_ far?" Demonic asked with a smirk.

"We hardly know about Night Furies,but they're the unholy offspring of.."

 **Slap!!**

"Please,don't finish that description." Demonic begged.

"What..was. **That for!??!?!** " Luna held her cheek.

"Keep your voice down,we could be spotted." Demonic whispered.

"There's no one out here!!"Luna retorted.

" They want you to think that."Demonic whispered.

"Okay,fine,wait,that looks like a cove." Luna pointed.

"Ya think,idiot!!" Demonic taunted.

"Shut it." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Bye,felisha." Demonic took off again.

"Felisha yo ass,dragon breath." Luna murmmured.

Lincoln was asleep on a rock,until he heard footsteps.

Luna tossed the fish,then scanned the area,no Linc.

Luna walked out grabbing the fish,and continued walking.

Lincoln watched from his resting place.

 **Gasp** *

Lincoln climbed down from his rock,growling.

'Luna Loud,you finnaly show up.'Lincoln thought as he snarled.

Luna offered her brother the fish,he came closer but snarled at the sight of the dagger.

"Oh,I didn't see that." Luna saw the dagger and dropped it.

 **Growl!**

Lincoln nuged his head to the pond.

Luna threw it to the pond.

Lincoln sat down when the dagger was gone.

Luna offered the fish again.

Lincoln came closer,showing no teeth.

"Toothless,I sworn you had.."

Lincoln snatched up the fish as his teeth un-retracted.

"Ah!" Luna jolted.

"Teeth." She finished.

Lincoln searched for more.

"Uh,I-I ,don't have any more."Luna whispred.

Then Lincoln regurgitated half the fish,offering her some.

"Ew" Luna gagged.

Lincoln sat up like a human.

He just sat there.

'Any time now'Lincoln thought.

Luna held the half ate fish in her hands.

Then Lincoln looked down at the fish,Luna does the same,then realizes.

She sighed and took a bite.

"mm,hm." Luna smiled.

Lincoln swallowed,telling her to swallow

Luna groaned,then proceeded to swallow,nearly puking,but swallowed,the weakly smiled.

Lincoln studied her face,then mimicked it.

Then Luna tried to touch him,be he snarled and made a short glide to his normal resting spot.

Luna followed.

Lincoln singed the ground,for his 'bed' .

Lincoln then looked at Luna,who waved.

Then the Night Fury fell asleep.

Luna tried to touch his tail,but was caught,she quickly got up and left.

Lincoln then walked in the other direction.

Later,Lincoln was sleeping upside down like a bat,then woke up.

He found Luna drawing im the dirt.

Luna was drawing a Night Fury,when her bother came and watched.

Then he left, picked up a small tree and drew in it.

Luna was surprised to see this.

Then he was finished,Luna stood up seeing his _masterpiece_.

Luna then started walking,stepping on his drawing,making him growl.

Luna took notice and lifted her foot,the realized he made a game.

Step on the line,he growls,don't step on the lines,he purrs,get to him without touching the lines.

Then she started to proceed towards him,not touching the lines,then her back was inches away from him.Then she turned around,she tried to touch but he growled.Then she turned her head away and stuck out her hand.His eyes widen,then he leand in so his forehead touched her hand.

'Bond with Luna,fixed.'Lincoln thought.

Luna started to blush,then Lincoln ran off.

"Something about that tail fin,it bothers me,Linc,I'll be back tomorrow!" Luna ran off.


	4. New tail

When Luna got home,the sun was starting to rise.

She wasn't tired at all,after the fun she had,she had to get her bro an prothiesitc tail.

Luna checked the garage for materials,and found the right ones,drew a picture of a Night Fury with both tail fins,then got to work.

It was a long process,some of her sisters came to check on her,she assured them she was fine.

At 12:15,she was finally done,she packed fish for him and left.

"Luna,sweetie where are you going?" Rita asked.

"Oh,just to a cove in the forest!" Luna told her mother then ran off.

"Okay,be back by 6:00!" Rita called out.

"Okay,mom!" Luna was still running.

"Hey,Linky,I brougt breakfast,I-I hope your hungry,got some salmon,cod,and an whole smoked eel." Luna introduced herself.

When she said eel,she picked it up and offered it to him,he screeched.

"No,no,no,no,no,it's okay,yeah I don't like eel either." Luna gagged.

Lincoln started to eat the fish.

"That's it,I'll be back here,minding my own buisseness." Luna went behind,and tried to attach his new tail.

Linc's tail moved as he ate,making it difficult to put it on.

"Hold still!" Luna grabbed his tail and inserted the prothiestic tail.

When Lincoln was done,he felt the new tail,and his wings dropped out of surprise and joy.

His wings unfold,while Luna just finsished putting on the prothiestic tail fin.

"Not,bad,it works." Luna shrugged.

Then,without warning,Lincoln took off.

"Ah,whoooooaaaaA,no,no,no,no,no!!" Luna screamed.

Lincoln was going to fall but Luna opened the fin and he soared.

"Oh,my,it's working!!" Luna cried happliy.

Lincoln flew over the pond.

"Yes,yes,I did it!!" Luna was excited.

Lincoln saw Luna and threw her off his tail.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Luna went across the water like a skipping stone.

Lincoln realized that she made that,due to the different color,and plummeted to the water.

'Huh,no wonder I flew,for a minute'Lincoln thought.

"Phht,Lincoln,real mature,real mature!!!" Luna yelled.

He could only laugh.

"Again,real mature!!" Luna shouted.

"Ugh,I'll see ya later,Linc!"Luna ran off.

'What's she plannng?'Lincoln titled his head.

At home,Luna just finished drying herself.

" Hey Luna,your early."Rita was washing dishes.

"Yeah,I needed time to think." Luna rubbed the back of her neck.

"About what?" Rita asked.

"Where Lincoln is."Luna lied.

"He's with Clyde,I'm positive he's fine."Rita smiled.

"Thanks,Mom." Luna lied.

"No problem." Rita shrugged.

Then Clyde came knocking on the door.

"I know who that is." Luna opened the door and walked outside.

"Hey,Luna,have you seen Lincoln,he was supposed to be at my house three days ago." Clyde asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that,come on ,I'll show you." Luna walked into the forest.

Lincoln was asleep,unaware of Luna and Clyde's presence.

"That's not Lincoln,that's a dragon." Clyde pointed.

"No,that's Lincoln,he's a dragon,I don't know why though." Luna shrugged.

Then Lincoln woke up,seeing Clyde,and not reconizing him,he leaped in to attack,but Luna stepped in and told him he's was Clyde.

"Linc,it's only Clyde."Luna soothed.

"You named it Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"It is Lincoln,he was transformed into a dragon by something." Luna informed.


	5. Cat's out of the bag

Lucy walked upstairs to her and Lynn's room to tell her everything.

 **"She what!!???!!!** " Lynn was super pissed at Luna for lying and befriending the animal.

"I heard all of it." Demonic spooked them.

"Who are you!?" Lynn asked.

"I'm the spirit of your brother,the Night Fury which Lori shot down." Demonic answered in his demon tone.

"Do you have an actual name or.."

"I call myself Demonic." Dem rolled his eyes.

"Where's Luna!?" Lynn asked.

"Well.." Demonic thought.

The camera cuts to the duo,flying high into the sky.

"Okay there Linc,we're gonnna take this nice and slow,her we go,no here go,position..three,no four." Luna adjustied the tail fin with her foot.

The duo kept flying,Lincoln enjoying it the most.

'Finally,I get to fly,more than a minute.'Lincoln thought as he rolled his eyes.

Then Luna looked around,seeung that no one's watching.

"Okay,Okay,it's go time." Luna and Lincoln descended,lowering to the river.

"Come on Linky,Come on Linky!!" Luna crouched on his back.

'Ugh,shut your mouth!'Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Then they flew under a bridge,noping no one saw them.But a certain someone did,Ronnie Anne,she was on her way to see Lincoln,now she'll see his horrifying change.

"Yes,it worked!!" Luna cheered.

They ran into a pillar of another bridge.

"Sorry!" Luna rubbed her neck.

Then hits another one.

"That's my fault." Luna sweated.

Lincoln bitch-slaps her with his ear-like apendage.

"Ow,yeah,yeah,I'm on it,position 3." Luna looked at her cheat sheet.

Then they flew high into the sky.

"Yeah,go baby bro!! Yes,ah this is amazing the wind in my..cheat sheet stooop!!"Luna cried as her sheet flew off,then she grabbed it,but latched off Lincoln,making them both plummet to the ground.

Lincoln schreeched and cried,trying to angle himself.

" You h-have to angle yourself!!"Luna stammered.

Lincoln spun out of control,litterally spinning around,accidentally bitch-slapping her.

"Ow!" Luna held her slapped cheek.

Then Luna latched back on,still plummeting to the ground.

"Ahhhh!!" Luna held the sheet in her mouth,muffuling her cry.

Then Lincoln's wings sprouted,trying to slow down.

Skreeeeeeeeee!!

Lincoln schreeched,they where coming in too fast.

Luna looked at the sheet,she couldn't read it,so she threw it away,and adjusted the fin,Lincoln went along with this and straitened himself and flew so fast,he had so squint.

Luna kept adjusting when needed,then they finally made it out.

"Yeah!!"Luna's arms shot up.

Then Lincoln spotted the house and pointed to it.

" Wait,you want to tell them?"Luna asked in disbelief.

Lincoln nodded in response.

"But,they won't belive us." Luna rubbed her arm.

Then dragon calls where heard,Lincoln knew what he had to do.

"What's wrong?" Luna was starting to worry.

Lincoln swooped down,picked up a _huge_ fish and acted like a wild dragon.

"What are you..doing?" Luna paused to look at a Deadly Nadder,carrying a lion from the zoo.

"No wonder the zoo was closed." Luna realized.

Lincoln shushed her.

 _Lincoln's POV_

I saw more dragons,Nadders,Gronkles,Zipplebacks,Nightmares coming from all sides,carrying animals,dead people,domestic pets,it was horrifying.

I had to blend in,I told Luna to get down,she didn't need me to tell her twice.

A Zippleback glared at me,I gave a more meancicing glare,while growling.

Then,I saw another Night Fury,with a rider,I quickly reconized to duo,Hiccup and Toothless,I was surpised to see them,then Astrid,Stormfly,Twins,Barf and Belch,Snotlout,and Hookfang came in.

Then I saw Hiccup,look at me,I froze,but kept flying.

Bud,look." Hiccup pointed.

Toothless saw the other Night Fury,who looked back.

I was kept my distance,not wanting to alert any other dragons.I was amazed to see them,right there,I hoped they didn't see Luna.

"Hey bud,he has a rider." Hiccup whispered.

Fuck,they did notice,shit,shit,shitty,shit!!

Toothless came closer,I started to growl,I didn't want them near us.

 _No one's POV_

"It's okay,it's okay,stay there,we're not going to hurt her,or you." Hiccup calmed him down.

He felt calm,and grunted,telling Luna that it's okay.

She didn't reconize Hiccup so easily as Lincoln did.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"A friend,who's your friend?" Hiccup asked.

"First of all,he's my brother,he's not Night Fury in blood." Luna glared.

"Okay,I belive you,why are you here?"Hiccup asked the fifteen year old.

" We were just flying,then the other dragons came from all sides,ang Lincoln was trying to 'blend in'."Luna quoted.

'Well what whould perfer,to get us eaten!?'Lincoln bitch slapped her again.

"Ow,why man,why?" Luna asked.

'Shut.Your.Rocker ass.Mouth.'Lincoln snarled.

Then the dragons decended,making twists,turns,as they make their way inside a _large_ cave.

"What is this?" Luna asked.

"Me and Toothless came across a place like this six years ago,we knew why dragons were raiding us." Hiccup explained.

Then Lincoln realized.'They're working for someone!'Lincoln realized.

The dragons were still carrying their kill,then a really huge place was coverd with a reddish mist,Lincoln started to worry.

 _Lincoln's POV_

I couldn't belive what I was seeing,it felt like slavery all over again,but with dragons.I was horrified to see dragons raiding people,so they don't get eaten themselves.I had some type of feeling in my head,my head started to shake,my eyes felt odd,I started to snarl and growl,then my eyes felt like slits,matching up with my scar,Then _it_ just stopped,like it didn't happen.

 _No POV_

A Red Death had its mouth open,with food going down its throat.

"Wow,we should go." Luna and Lincoln turned the other way and flew home.

Just a few steps away from the house,the duo looked at one another.

"We shouldn't,they wouldn't belive us," Luna backed away,"They could do something horrible."

Lincoln gently slapped her.

"Your right*sigh,let's do this.

When she opened the door,The others sisters were waiting,with pissed faces.

" Luna Loud,explain youself."Lori gritted her teeth.

'We are screwed.'Lincoln thought.


	6. The Fight

**Author's note:Wow,Chapter Five,Cat's out of the bag is here now,chapter Six,The Fight** **No,it's a emotional sibling fight,yes there will be phyical fighting too,Warning:Some of the Actions between Lincoln(The Night Fury) and Lori are loosely based on the fight scene in The Lion King.** **I do not own How to train your Dragon or The Loud House,enjoy Chapter Six,The Fight.**

"Luna Loud,explain yourself." Lori gritted her teeth.

'We are screwed.'Lincoln thought.

"Well,explain how this dragon got here!!" Luan demanded.

"Why should I!?" Luna spat."You wouldn't listen anyway."

"But we're here right?" Lynn smirked."Tell us,how is it alive?"

"Don't you understand,do you know what's been keeping me so busy,and out of the house,him our only brother,right here,that explains why he was gone for so long!!!" Luna spat.

"The stupid dragon warped your mind,it's nothing but a dumb animal!!" Luan spat.

'Stupid ass Luan,asshloe!!'Lincoln growled.

"What a _re_ you looking at!?" Lola glared.

He just glared back.

"Come on,he dosen't look bad,he actually looks cool with that scar." Lana shrugged.

"He looks like another dragon I know." Leni tapped her chin.

"Seriously Lana,your siding with her!?" Lori facepalmed.

"It's Lincoln,can't you see that!?" Luna glared.

"No,I can only see a dumbass dragon,whom you call 'Lincoln'." Lynn quoted.

"Well this so called 'Dumbass' was shot down by you,Lori,see this,I made this,the organic one was ripped off,so he couldn't fly,after gaining his trust,I made this protheistic fin so he could fly!!" Luna pointed to Lori then the protheistic tail fin.

"Oh,so you've cared for it for the past,I don't know..four fucking days!?" Lori glared.

"If you hadn't shot him down,none of this would've happened!!" Luna got in her face.

"Well,she does make a point,but you should have killed it." Lucy pointed out.

"Why,so I can be labled the murderer!?" Luna teared up.

"Who cares,Lincoln is fine,he's with Clyde,this is not him!!" Lori spat.

Lincoln was starting to get pissed,with every word coming from the seventeen year old,filled his body with rage.She shot me down,he thought,it's all her fault.Rage,Hurt,Regret filled his body,he started to snarl,growl,then he saw a pile of dust,he had an idea.

"Lori,stop being blind about what's real and what's not,it is Lincoln whether you belive it or not!!" Luna was pushed down by Lori.

"Just shut up!!" Lori raised a fist a punched Luna.

Everyone was horrified,Luna put a hand up to her mouth,and blood seeped down her hand.

Lincoln growled to get Lori's attention,the threw the dust in her eyes.

"Ah,agh,err!!" Lori franticly tried to get the dust out.Then Lincoln pounced,knocking Lori off her feet,clampimg down on her throat,Lori struggles to loosen his grip.Then Lori was flat on her back,Lincoln bit down again.His claws dug into her skin,grip tightend around her,then she found an opening,then punched his eye,causing him to back off.Then she bit him,not doing as much damage as his bites.Lincoln clawed her off,and the true battle begins.

Human vs Dragon,an unbelivible battle,the two fought viciously,neither backing down.

Lincoln clawed Lori's shoulder,causing her to scream in pain,the he pushes her back,then claws again.

Lori punched his face,causing him to claw really hard,then she was flat on her back.She tried to get up,but Lincoln pounced again and bit down harder,the two kicked, clawed,bit at each other,the other sisters looked in shock and horror.

Lincoln released his grip and tail whipped Lori,causing her to fly to a wall.

Lori was bloody and coverd with claw marks and bite marks from the Night Fury,Lincoln came closer and closer,before he could do anything else,Luan puts up a fight with the dragon.

She pounced,griping on his strong neck,then he was flat on his back,being bit by Luan,but quickly clawed her off.Then the two jumped at the same time,then Lincoln pushed her back,then claws her shoulder,making her cry in agony.Luan punches him,little effect.They claw each other at the same time,while growling and snarling.

"Get her,bite her head,go for the throat,throat!!"Luna cheered.

" Come on Luan,kick his ass!!"Lynn cheered.

Luan pounced and they both tumble,Lincoln pins her down,declaring his victory.

It was short-lived,Luan pushed him off her and continued the fight.

"Will you kick his ass already!?" Lynn was getting impatient.

When Luan got back up,she was a mother-fucking lioness!!

"Now it's a fight!!" Lana shouted.

The fight was more even,now Lincoln won't go so easy on her,give her all he has!!

Luan kept coming,but Lincoln was more agile.He clawed her eye,making a similar scar to his,she tried clawing his chest,nut he moved out of the way,causing her to claw the wall.Luan pounced on Lincoln,causing the two to tumble outside.

Pepole heard the snarling and Growling,and went to see something spectacular.

"Look mommy,a dragon and a lioness are fighting!" A little boy pointed at the two.

More people came and watched.

Some people recorded the scene with phones,the two were to focused on each other to notice the people watching.

Clyde was at home watching TV,when it showed the news.

"We have reports of a Night Fury dragon fighting a lioness,both sides aren't backing down soon." The News reporter reported.

"Dragon,lioness,that's weird,wait,that's Lincoln's house!!" Clyde ran out the door and to Lincoln's house.

"It's your fault,you brung him here!" Lynn pointed.

"Blame Lori,she started this by shooting him down!!" Luna pointed to a battered Lori.

"Hey,I might have shot him down,but you need to calm down and.."

Luna glared,"What,you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life!?You don't even know what I've been through!!"

"I would if you just tell me!!" Lori's arms went up.

"Forget it!!" Luna walked outside.

"Fine!!"Lori walked upstairs.

" Luna's just dosen't get it,it's not hi.."Lola saw Luan slide in,back in her human form,but a bloody Lincoln walks in,eyes in slits,something's wrong.

His gaze turned to upstairs,and walked upstairs.

Lori heard him coming,but she thought it was Luna.

"Luna,go away!" Lori cried.

But the snarling started,she now knew it was him.

"Dragon,leave me." Lori looked in the other direction.

He kept coming,eyes are slits,his mouth started to fill with steam.

"What are you doing,get away,please don't!!" Lori fell off the bed and crawled back to the window,begging him to stop,he didn't listen.

"Snap out of it!! Don't,Lincoln pleases don't!!" Lori begged.

When he heard his name,a stream of purple energy hit the wall,not Lori.

"Why?" Lincoln finally spoke.

"What?" Lori was confused.

"Why did you do this,you caused this whole mess,why?" Lincoln teared up.

"I-i- i didn't know it was you!!" Lori breathed shakily.

"Of course,of course you didn't,no one ever means for these things to happen,but,this was intentionally." Lincoln scoffed.

"Intentonally,Intentionally, **Intentionally,I almost got killed by you!!** " Lori screamed.

"That's no difference,we're not so different after all,you was trying to kill me,I tried to kill you,we're even." Lincoln turned away.

"Face me when I'm talking,ya hear me!?" Lori bellowed.

"Why should I listen to the girl who almost killed me!?" Lincoln turned around and got close to her face.

"I am your sister,and as your sister,I say we can talk this out and.."

"Listen,you think you can show up and tell me how to live my life!?You don't even know what I've been through!!" Lincoln screamed.

"Then tell me what happened."Lori pleaded.

" Forget it,I don't want to see your face for the rest of my life!!!"Lincoln's words shattered Lori's heart,her siblings have felt that way,but they never said that in person.Lincoln left Lori,who is crying on the ground.

Lynn was outside the room,looking pissed.

"I know you heard,don't need to tell me twice." Lincoln scoffed.

"Like hell I don't!!" Lynn punched Lincoln's jaw,causing him to tail-whip.

"Ow,jeez,what was that for!?" Lincoln rubbed his jaw.

"Does it matter,you just broke Lori's heart!!" Lynn cried.

"And you broke my bond with you!!" Lincoln retorted.

"That's the final straw!!" Lynn attacked Lincoln,but was thrown off.

"Lynn,will you stop attacking,it won't do a thing right." Lincoln went silent after that.

Lincoln left the house,back into the cove,he didn't want to see them for a while.


	7. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's conversation

Lincoln sat in the cove, not doing a thing.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln where are you!?" Luna called out.

"There you are, why are you here?" She asked.

He just looked away, not wanting to talk.

"Earlier today, was not the best day in our lives, but after thinking, we should go back and give them another chance." Luna rubbed her arm.

'What, so they can screw that up, hell no!!'Lincoln snarled at the idea.

"I know you hate the idea, but they're our family, and family sticks together." Luna sighed.

Lincoln glared as if he was saying,"Yeah, but they ruined that".

"Come on, do you even know what's could be going inside their heads?" Luna pointed to her head.

'Brain matter, the brain itself.'Lincoln answered himself.

"Have you lost your mind when you almost killed her?" Luna glared back.

Hearing that almost made him snapped.He was going to lose his mind if she didn't shut her mouth.

He didn't intend to kill her, but when she punched Luna, that was his literal breaking point.

Ronnie Anne was walking to Lincoln's house, when she did, Lynn opened.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Lynn asked

"Nothing much, is Lincoln here?"

Lynn looked down at her feet, having a nervous look on her face."He's not here, try a cove of something."

"Alright, bye Lynn." Ronnie Anne walked into the forest, not knowing about his..state of form.

Unlike Luna, it took Ronnie at least 10-20 minutes to find the cove.

"Lincoln, come on, we have to go back!!" Ronnie Anne heard Luna's voice.

"Luna, Lincoln, what?" Ronnie Anne had a confused look on her face as she slid down near the cove.

She peeked, then she saw Lincoln, Night Fury Lincoln, with a scar over his left eye, she covered her mouth, and almost cried at the sight.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne had tears in her eyes.

Lincoln turned around to find Ronnie Anne, standing 4 feet from her."Is that you?"He didn't know she was coming to see him, or that she was horrified by the fact he looks..the way he is now. The young Spanish girl walked closer to him, he didn't snarl, or growl, he walked closer as well.

Expecting a punch, he sat there, waiting for impact, instead, she hugged him."Were where you?"She asked while crying.He wanted to respond, but that was a one-time thing.'If only I could talk, fuck me.'

Lincoln returned the embrace, not knowing how to respond another way.

"Who did this to you?" Ronnie Anne stroked his face.He couldn't respond, so he drew in the dirt these words,"Black mist in Lisa's room" She read the words, realizing before him, Lisa was the cause of this.

"Lisa did this, didn't she?" Ronnie Anne teared up, His eyes widen, he didn't know Lisa did this, he thought it was accidental, Ronnie didn',t think so."How'd you get this?"Ronnie Anne pointed to his prosthetic tail fin.His eyes saddened, he didn't want to break his family apart, he kept silent.

"Lame-o, can we talk, I need to know why you look like this, how'd you survive, by yourself?" Ronnie Anne asked.Lincoln wrote,"Luna took care of me, and made this."He wrote in the dirt.She read what he wrote, and gasped at the sight, at least one of his sisters cared enough to take care."Did she?"Ronnie Anne asked.Lincoln nodded, she quickly gave a tightening hug, he felt no pain this time and returned the embrace.

Ronnie Anne broke down in tears, crying on Lincoln's scaly shoulder.He sat there with her, barely moving as she wept."I'm so sorry Lincoln."Ronnie Anne buried her face in his chest.A half hour later, she fell asleep in his arms, before doing so, she gave him a long kiss on the cheek."Goodnight Lincoln."Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and fell asleep.Lincoln fell asleep as well, kissing her too.


	8. Attack of the Nightmare

Lincoln's sisters were thinking about the other day.

"Did we do the wrong thing?" Leni asked.

"I think we did." Lori drummed her fingers on the coffee table.

"Way to go, captain obvious." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start arguing, I don't have time to listen to you two bicker."Lola tapped her foot.

"Should we go pick up Lynn, she's been at the gym for 2 hours." Luan wondered.

"Sure,2 hours is more than enough." Lori and the others piled into the van and headed over to the gym.

A Monstrous Nightmare decided to track them.He knew about the 'Luna caring for Night Fury' thing and wasn't happy, so he followed in the air.

Lynn was bouncing a ball, upset about the other day, she couldn't really blame him, they've done countless things to him they regret.

"Lynn, you still here?" Lori called out.

"Yeah, over here." Lynn waved.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Like crap." Lynn rubbed her arm.

"So do we." Luna sighed.

"C'mon, we have to get home, you've been here for hours." Lori walked over to the door.

"Poo, poo." Lily tried to warn Lori about the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Lily, we can't change you right now, wait until we get home." Lori rolled her eyes

"No, no, poo, poo!!" Lily pointed.

"What?" Lori looked in the direction Lily was pointing, The Nightmare released a stream of fire.

Luckily, Lori dodged out of the way, the fire burned a basketball goal.

Leni, Lynn, Luan screamed so loud, Lincoln jolted to the cry.

"Lincoln is something wrong?" Ronnie Anne woke up asking.

Lincoln didn't respond, he climbed the rock, trying to reach his sisters.

"Lincoln wait!!" Ronnie followed.

"Lori!!" Luna cried.

Lori tried to find something to defend herself with but was cut off by the dragon.

Lincoln ran across the forest, trying to aid his sisters, he shortly glided, getting there faster.

"Girls, I'm coming!!" Lincoln spoke once more as he ran across the forest."Just hold on!!"

"Lori!!" Lynn found a baseball bat and threw it at the dragon, diverting his attention to her, she quickly ran around the gym being chased by the dragon.

Lincoln was still running, making his way out if the forest.People saw him running, they quickly ran after, some headed the gym.

"Everyone, it's the dragon from the other day, follow it!!" A man shouted.

The Gym teacher saw what was going on."This way!!" He shouted.

The sisters made a beeline to the door, but the Nightmare shot at them, causing them to fall, then the Nightmare pinned them down and was about to make the final strike, before he did, the gym doors burst in flames, a slim black figure zoomed across the camera.

Smoke filled the room, as two silhouettes shaped like dragons, fought.The smoke cleared and the Nightmare un-pinned the girls, Lincoln was on the back of the Nightmare, biting the back.

"Lincoln!!" Luna cried.

Nightmare pinned Lincoln down on his back, biting at him before being thrown off.

The two growled and snarled at each other.Every time the Nightmare tried to reach the girls, he was blocked by their brother.

Then the Nightmare gave up and flew away.Lincoln flared his nostrils as a sign of victory.

"You came back, why?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln gave a glare, he might have saved them, but he couldn't forget that day.He wasn't planning to forget either.

"You still have a grudge against us, get over it!!" Lori crossed her arms.

"Can you get over it, we're sorry, stop being a big ass baby!!" Lynn yelled.

Instead of getting upset, he gets pissed.Right before Lori said the most horrid thing, Lincoln started to shake his head, as if he was trying to get rid of something.

"What's wrong, have an itch?" Luan joked.

Lincoln turned his head, showing his eyes switching from pupils to slits.The sisters start to worry.There right to worry, he was going through an mind control attempt.a


	9. Final Battle

No one knew why he was acting like a drunk asshole, he certainly knew why the Red Death was attempting to take control of him, which worked as planned, his eyes were slits, his memories were basically lost, not forgotten. He turned his head towards his sisters, with anger in his eyes.

"Are you okay, was it something I said?" Lynn asked.

"Must be, you fat ass mouth upsets him all the time." Lori glared.

"Yeah, one time when he tried to.."

"Bring that up, and I will give a fucking beating!!" Lynn pulled her fist out.

"Give me one shot!" Lola dared her to punch.

Before anything happened, a plasma blast was fired in between Lola and Lynn causing then to jump.

 **BAM!!**

"The fuck is wrong is you!!" Lori's arms went up.

He shot again, nearly hitting Lori's leg."Are you trying to kill me, are you okay!?"

He looked outside, a huge flock of dragons flew overhead, screeching and roaring, the natural instinct of his dragon side took over and he sprouted his wings and took off.

"Where do you think you're going, get your ass back here!!" Lori demanded.

He didn't do anything, he kept flying with the other dragons, then the Red Death came flying behind the huge flock, roaring.

 **GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!!!!**

The girls look in awe and shock as the huge dragon flew behind the flock, they realized that he was the alpha of the dragons.

"It's.So.LARGE!!" Lola cried.

"Thank you captain obvious!"Lynn yelled sarcastically.

" Stop being so sarcastic!!"Lori yelled.

"Wow, thanks for being a hypocrite!!" Luna stuck her tongue out.

"Stop arguing, we have to follow that flock!!" Luan pointed to the van.

"I have a better idea."Luna pointed out.

"What's your plan?" Lucy asked.

The Luna whistled.

"Whistling won't help us follow that.."

Then many dragons appear, A Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Zippleback, Singetail, Thunderdrum, Gronckle, Razorwhip, Bonenapper, Triple Strike, Whispering Death and a Changewing.

"Everyone saddle up, we're following that flock." Luna smiled.

"I am not riding that, we just got attacked by one!!" Lola gagged.

"Would you rather run there?" Luna arched an eyebrow.

"No." Lola shook her head.

"Why don't you take the two-headed one?" Lori smirked.

"Hideous Zippleback, idiot." Luna glared.

"It's not hideous!" Lana defended.

"That's what they called it." Luna shrugged.

"I call dibs on the Whispering Death!!" Lucy yelled.

"I call Bonenapper!!" Lynn climbed on the dragon's back.

"I like the blue one." Leni pointed to the Nadder.

"Leni, it's called a Deadly Nadder," Luna informed.

"I want the Thunderdrum!!" Luan shouts.

"Be careful, he's super loud, no pun intended," Luna warned her fourteen year

old sister.

"Evening, Singetail." Lisa greeted the dragon. He gave a confused look.

Then everyone else got on their dragons and took off.

"So where is this flock anyway?" Lynn asked on the back of her Bonenapper.

"Listen," Luna replied.

"For what?" Lori shook her head.

"For the sounds they make," Luna replied rolling her eyes.

Then they were silent, then dragon roars are faintly heard in the distance.

"See?" Luna arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, Luna what now?" Lucy asked, riding her Whispering Death.

"Just follow the sounds!" Luna yelled so she could hear her and the Triple Strike advanced.

Then the dragon flock was just in front of the new dragon riders.

"Wait, is that the military base!?" Lynn asked shocked.

"Well, there goes the US military!!" Lana groaned.

"Wait, they're trying to take over and make it their new home!!" Luna realized.

"They can't, if they do, we're defenseless against attacks from other countries and we lose our brother forever!!" Lynn cried.

"That's horrible, we can't lose our brother or our military!!" Lola cried.

"Well here's an idea, stop them before they can do anything!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

The Red Death landed and attacked the base, then tanks were deployed against the dragon, they had little effect on him as he crushed them with his feet.

Then fighter jets were deployed, they failed as well. Then R.D. inhaled then unleashed a stream of fire, setting tanks and Jets on fire.

The dragon flock descended and attacked military soldiers on the ground.Even the Night Fury attacked.

"Well, what do we do!?" Lola cried.

"Wait until he starts to fire again." Luna and Triple Strike circled around R.D.

30 seconds later, .R.D was about to fire.

"Hold it!" She ordered the dragons to hold their fire, literally.

Before the Red Death fired, the back of its head was hit by 10 fireballs!

"Lisa, stats!" Luna ordered.

"Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing, steer clear of both, small eyes, large nostrils, rely on hearing and smell!!" Lisa informed.

"Okay, Luan, Lori get up close to its face, make some noise, keep it confused, Lola, Lana, see if it has a shot limit, make it mad!!" Luna assigned their positions.

"That's my specialty!" Lola smiled.

"Since when, everyone knows I'm more irritating, see,blaaalalalal!!" Lana stuck her tongue out on her side of the Zippleback.

"Just do what I told you, we'll be back as soon as we can!!" Luna, Lucy, Lynn, Lisa went off to the dragon flock, while Lori, Leni, and Luan went to the alpha.

The Alpha wondered,'What the hell, why are humans riding my subjects?'

"Goose, Butt elf, Bride of Grendel!!" Lola and Lana taunted the Alpha.

'Alright that's it!!'The Alpha thought.

Red Death started to shoot at them, they dodge every time he fires.

"Whoa, watch it lizard!!" Lola taunted again.

Lori and Luan held metal pans and banged against them.

"It's working!" Lori cheered.

"Yeah, it's working!" Luan cheered

It worked too good, the dragons they were riding tried to shake the sound off, the Nightmare flung off Lori, and on to the frill of the R.D.

"I guess I deserve this!" Lori hung on to a spine of the dragon.

"I've lost power on Thor, Lori does something!!" Luan threw a hammer to Lori before she and Thor plummeted to the ground.

"I'm okay!" Luan gave a thumbs up.

Then Thor dropped on her.

"Less okay!" Luan was muffled by Thor on top of her.

"What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye!?" Lori taunted as she smashed on of R.D.'s eyes.

Then its other eyes opened

"No blind spot, just saying!!" Lori pointed out.

Then R.D. gently shook his head, making Lori fall, but she caught a spine and hung on.

"Uh, a little help?" Lori begged.

Meanwhile, The other four searched for Lincoln, who was divebombing and shooting plasma balls at people.

"There he is, over there!" Lynn pointed.

"Go help the others!!" Luna pointed to Lori hanging on a spine of R.D.

Then she and the Triple Strike went up to Lincoln who's still under Red Death's control.

"Lincoln, hey, it's me, bro, I'm right here bro, come back to me."

"I'm not yours anymore, I belong to the alpha, but please try to take me." Lincoln laughed in a demonic voice.

"It wasn't your fault, bro, they made you do it." Luna reached out

His eyes went from slits to round pupils and back to slits as he growled, trying to shake it off.

"You'd never hurt her, you'd never hurt me," Luna said as his vision of her became clearer.

His eyes went back to round pupils as she touched his forehead.

"Please, you are my best friend, my best friend." Luna cried as tears streamed from her face.

His eyes were slits, but only for a second before the control was broken.

"Attaboy that's it, I'm here!!" Luna cried, but since the control was broken, he fell to the ground.

"Hang on!!" Luna jumped off her Triple Strike.

"Almost there bro, almost there!!" Luna latched back on and pulled up.

Lynn saw Luna and Lincoln in the air.

"He's up!!" Lynn cheered,"Get Lori out of there!!"Lynn commanded the Twins.

"I'm on it!"

"I'm on it first!"

"Hey, let me drive!!"

"Beauty before age!!"

Lori ran up the snout of the Red Death and jumped onto the dragon.

As Lynn was passing by the Red Death, he inhaled, sucking in Lynn and Her Bonenapper.

Before they got devoured, Lincoln shot a plasma blast at the Red Death, but it knocked Lynn off her Bonenapper.

Before she fell to her death, Lincoln caught her in his grasp.

"Did you get her!?" Luna asked.

Lincoln down at his package, Lynn smiled as he gave a toothless smile before gently putting her down.

"That thing hasn't used its wings, let's see if he uses them!!" Luna realized as they went higher, then they divebombed, he shot another plasma blast, knocking the Red Death over.

Then the dragon's wings sprouted.

"You think that did it!?" Luna asked.

The camera cut to the Red Death in the air, chasing the duo.

"Well, he's chasing us!"Luna looked back.

" Wait, Lincoln time to disappear!"Luna and Lincoln ascended into the clouds with Red Death in the chase.

Red Death opened his gaping mouth and fired a stream of well..fire.Luckily they dodged the blast.

The trio went higher, Red Death snaps at them, but they disappeared.

Red Death looked around, not able to spot them, he roared in frustration.

Then, they snuck up on him and fired many plasma attacks rapidly.

Red Death was furious, so he unleashed another wall of fire, making a cloud of fire.

The fire hit the prosthetic tail fin, burning it.

"Okay, time's up, let's see if this works!!" Luna saw the damage.

They led the Red Death into a divebomb as they descended.

"I hope this works." Lynn crossed her fingers.

"Just a little bit longer!" Luna wanted to be at the right altitude to give the final blow.

"Hold it, get ready to fire," Luna whispered.

Red Death opened his mouth, preparing to fire.

" **NOW!!** " Luna shouted, then Lincoln fired the biggest plasma blast he's fired right into Red Death's mouth, setting it on fire.

Red Death realized what's happening and tried to slow down, but his wings were tearing.

Luna and Lincoln flew behind as Red Death exploded with fire right on their tail.

Luna tried adjusting the fin, but it broke off and they were nearing the club tail of Red Death.

"No," Lincoln hit the tail, knocking Luna unconscious, Lincoln dove into the fire to save her.


	10. Luna's Alive

Lynn Sr. and Rita came to the sight as the fire cleared.

"Luna, Luna, Luna!!" Lori cried out.

Then Lori found Lincoln, she ran over to his body, luckily he was breathing.But his tail fin was burnt and fell off.

"I did this." Lori cried.

Lincoln woke up, his eyes barely open, he looked at his elder sister.

"I so sorry," Lori said as tears fell from her face.

Lincoln's eyes widen a little as he opened his wings, revealing Luna in his grasp.

"Luna, she's alive, you saved her!" Lori cried happily as she put an ear to Luna's chest.

Everyone, including the dragons, cheered for the Night Fury, saving her older sister.

"Thank you." Lori hugged him.

"Uh, most of her." Lynn pointed to a certain spot.

Lori and Lincoln gave a glare.

Luna was in her bed, with a certain someone watching her.

Lincoln attempted to wake her, which worked.

"Hey, Lincoln, happy to see you too, ow, what the, I'm in the house, uh,you're in the house, do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Luna asked before she pulled back the covers, she was shocked to see what was under there.

It was a prosthetic foot. Luna took a deep breath as she tried to stand up, she tried to walk, but she fell, Lincoln caught her in time.

"Thanks, Linc." Luna thanked as he helped her outside.

She didn't believe what she was seeing, dragons on top of houses around the neighborhood, people even rode some dragons.

"I don't believe it, I'm dead." Luna thought she was dead.

"No, but you gave it your best shot, what do you think?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The other sisters came greeted their sister.

Lynn punched her arm,"That's for scaring us."

"Ow, is it always going to be like this.." Luna was cut off by a group hug.

"I could get used to it." Luna shrugged.

"Welcome home." Lori handed a new tail fin.

"Night Fury, Get down!!" A man shouted.

Lincoln piled on top of some men.

Then Luna and Lynn are on top of their dragons.

"You ready?" Luna asked.

Lincoln nodded in response.

 _Lincoln's POV_

 _"This is Royal Woods, It warms most of the year and cold the other months.People who grow here are so.Any food that we eat is tough and tasteless.The only upsides are the pets, most places have ponies or parrots, we have..dragons."_ Lincoln narrated as they flew high above the clouds.

The title reads, **The Loud Dragon**

Eyes open wide blinded by the sun now

Orange and White dark red green and yellow

Rainbow colors, do not hide, see the view, step aside, go through

Against the light strong, blow a fuse now

Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes

The look in your eyes, break our bones into half. Scream and Shout and do laugh

Let yourself go

Let yourself go

Stay close to me, count one two and three

Up in through your sleeves

Bursting the seems

Open your eyes and see

You'll see

(The language I don't know)

Let Yourself Go

Let yourself go

Stay close to me, count one two and three

Up in through your sleeves

Bursting through the seems

Open your eyes and see

(Silence)

(Singing louder)

Stay close to me

Count One Two and Three

Up in through your sleeves

Right beyond the trees

Show you how you'll be

Stay close to me, count one, two, and three

Up in through your sleeves

Bursting through the seems

Open Your Eyes and See

You'll see

(Drums)

Stay close to me

Count one two and three

Up in through your sleeves

You're right beyond trees

Open your eyes and see

You'll see(2x)

"I'm telling you, you'll see." Demonic smiled as he flew into the night sky


End file.
